oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kivath Desert
The Kivath Desert is divided into three regions, each with history and inhabitants unique to it. Northern Desert Region The north most region of the Kivath Desert encircles a great lake. Here can be found the majority of tombs and great monuments from Osirian history. Inhabitants Giant Scorpion: '''These are favorite of Osirion's looking to keep their graves sealed and secure. Occasionally they can be found wandering the sands when their tombs have been looted or run over by something worse. '''Sphinx: Criosphinx favor the northern desert region as it is the most traveled, and their counterparts often drive them out of other regions. Unlike the Androsphinx, Criosphinxs will never be found guarding a tomb unless it is one they have commandeered as their own territory. Otherwise they traverse the sands extorting tolls, and trading information all to build up their wealth. Notable Mentions * Various Undead * Giant Emperor Scorpion * Living Monoliths Landmarks * Numerous Tombs and Architectural Wonders Central Desert Region The central desert region reaches from Osirian in the west to the Pishon river in the east. Within its bounds lie the ruins of the Sun Plateau and a untold number of greater and lesser tombs. Of all three regions the central is the least hospitable. Resources needed for survival will be harder to locate within its barren expanse than in either of the smaller regions. A common curiosity to those who brave this landscape are the scattered tracts of hallowed land and the scarcely detectable holy aura that covers it all. Scholars and clerics accredit the ruins of the Sun Plateau for this. It is speculated upon its destruction large portions were flung across the desert, and over the centuries natural weathering has since broken these down to sand, leave the entire region with a weak yet detectable thrum good energy. Many nobles and those wealthy enough to afford such a thing seek out these hallowed plots in hopes of making them personal or family tombs. Likewise many unseemly individuals then seek out these tombs in hopes of making a fortune. Inhabitants Sphinx: Within the central desert region Gynosphinx's and Androsphinx's are most commonly found. While the lesser variants are known to intrude they are swiftly driven out by their by command or force. As with most sentient good races the Androsphixs are drawn to the holy ruins that litter the desert; often claiming the territory for themselves. Some have even been known to protect noble tombs, though what kind of bargain the matriarchs/patriarchs struck is unknown. Notable Mentions * Quartz Dragons * Desert Elves * Sand Giants Landmarks * Osirian * Sun Plateau Southern Desert Region The southern region of the Kivath desert is signified by its wild and untamed nature. The strip of dry land host very few tombs. To be buried here is to be buried a commoner. The threat of attack from from beast, man, or other is higher here than anywhere else. Beneath these sands lie most of the things adventures are taught to fear in the desert. Inhabitants [[The Dunesage|'The Dunesage']]:''' He is wander of the Kivath Desert, and occasionally other arid stretches. Travelers tell of him rising from the sand usually to offer aid against the hazards of the southern desert. '''Sphinx: The wilderness here is maintained in large part by the Hieracosphinxs. Any tomb or structure is almost assured to fall within the territory of a flock. Sand Kraken: '''While it is possible for these terrors to appear anywhere with the Kivath desert they are most certain to be found here. Sailors tell the merchants of Osirian the perils of the Krakenal Expanse, and the Osirion merchants boast just as well with their tales of the southern slithering sands. '''Notable Mentions * Blue, Brass, and Dry Dragons * Desert Giants * Desert ElvesCategory:Places